Vehicles, including hybrid vehicles, have internal combustion engines that produce exhaust gases at a high temperature. The vehicle also may have various systems with waste heat and requiring cooling, e.g. the engine coolant system with coolant fluid. Typically, the engine exhaust is directed through an aftertreatment system to the ambient environment, and may include an exhaust gas recirculation loop, emissions systems, and the like. The coolant system may include a radiator provided adjacent to a front facing surface of the vehicle to cool the coolant fluid using ambient air from the outside environment.